


Between Duty and love

by SableXD



Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, Fights, First Time, M/M, Muscles, Rimming, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragic Romance, We need more gyee fanfics xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableXD/pseuds/SableXD
Summary: Yan and Su, are sweethearts that can't be together for their duties, specially Yan. But then, something happens to Su, that make even Yan left his duties and goes to visits him, what was only supposed to be a quick visit, turn into a event that will change forever they relationship.
Relationships: Yan/Su
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, SableXD here again xD. Ok first happy christmas and New year and i hope that everyone are fine.  
> Then, Finally i tried to write a fanfic in English, it took me more time that i expect, but here it is xD.  
> I hope that you enjoy it and if you can do a feedback i truly appreciate it. Really.  
> This fanfic was originally thought like a NSFW-porn work, it still is, but the NSFW will appear in the last chapter, so the others chapter are context basically, that's why i this on "mature" category. 
> 
> PD: This fanfic will be divide in 4 chapters, the reason, i thought that if i just uploaded in one it will be too long. So as is said, divide and wins. XD

_\- “With this, you should be alright.” -said Su while his draw was curing the Whites capes’s soldier._

_\- “Thanks, Su! I really thought that I was done this time, I mean, your draws don’t look very helpful at first… But I was wrong! I don’t know how to thank you. If… If only you weren’t a gyee, I would invite you to a drink, but you know how we’re with your kind...” -said the soldier as he leaves the draw cure his wounds._

Su was doing one of his many duties like a White Turbans, cure those on need, this time, a group of soldiers from Whites Capes. The reason was than a group of shadow beast attacked them by surprise, in a forest near to Kaigon. They almost die, but thanks to Kaigon’s support, that came thanks to an emergency call from one of the soldiers, they were saved, at least most of them.

_\- “Yeah, I know… Just rest. Ok?” – said Su as he went to another soldier._ Usually, despite being a White Turban, Su doesn’t really like this job, he prefers to stay in Kaigon drawing or painting, the only reason that he came, was because they weren’t many of them in the moment. So, he must go, but from all the groups in Luxium. Why Whites Capes? Why the group that literally would kill him for his only existence. It’s true that Whites Turban’s mantra is “Help those in need” but if you are going to help them, at least send to them a comfortable team, right?

_\- “Ha… I want to go back to draw… or at least, see if you come back.” -thought Su in his walk._

While Su was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t saw that one of the shadow’s corpse near him moves. It was still alive, but not for long. So, with its last force, it jumps. Nobody expected the horrific view that was now in front of them: The shadow beast in midair, its claw was diagonally up with pieces of flesh on it and was painted in a bright crimson red. Front of it is Su, with a big scratch divided in three red lines, it begins from his abs, and finish, in his right eye.

Su still didn’t know what’s going on, that only thing that he knew, is that out of blue in front of him was a beast, but he only can see it with in his left, because in his right he can only see red.

_– “… What bizarre… view I see… I wonder… if Yan… would like it?” – said Su, and then everything turns black._

Meanwhile, in Broken Toe’s Altar, Yan is doing his daily routine: Create and supervise his men’s training, watching for possible shadow’s attacks, supervise Shadowhunter’s supplies and creates new strategies to improve the defenses of Mokaro’s altar. Like most days, thanks to Ka, the altar didn’t suffer any kind of attack. It was dusk, when Yan was going to rest in his room, then he hears footstep on the distance, when he turns back, he saw a mailman that comes at him. Yan smiles and went to greet him.

Both then begin to talk about their day, the mailman said the Yan was his first stop in Broken Toe, after all, between all Shadowhunter of this place, he was by far the most excited one, Yan said that it wasn’t true, that everyone in Broken Toe were very happy to receive their letters. The mailman laughs as he gives Yan a letter. The mailman keeps talking as Yan listens and open the letter’s envelope, the mailman didn’t notice, but when Yan begins to read… his smile little by little disappears and a serious face replace it… just to be replace by a terror one.

The mailman keeps talking but stop when Yan didn’t say anything for a while, he turns to see him, and didn’t expect what he saw: Yan was shacking, really hard as hold the letter in his hands. His eyes and mouth were wide open, his skin was completely pale, and he was sweating as hell, it was like he just saw the Grim Reaper.

_\- “It… it can’t be… It can’t!” – whisper Yan._

Yan was like in trance, he only keeps whispering, it wasn’t until the mailman touch his shoulder that Yan reacts. The mailman asks if everything was fine, but of course he know that it wasn’t, after all, you only need to see Yan’s eyes to fell his great fear. Yan, without said anything, just run, leaving the mailman with many questions.

_\- “Where it is? WHERE THE HELL ITS IS?!” -Though Yan while running through the trainee’s camp._

When Yan arrives to Broken Toe’s shore, he finally saw it, the boat where the mailman came and just like he though, it already departs. Yan knows that his plan was going to cause many troubles to him in the future, but if the letter’s content, is indeed truth, he doesn’t care. Yan must confirm this.

So, Yan run and jumps to the sea, everyone in the coast were shocked when they saw their captain swim to the boat, that was in a worrying distance. Everyone was thinking that Yan would die if he keeps trying, but when Yan was somewhat close to it, with his right hand, he commands his ancient shield to go to the boat, then, before the shield goes away, Yan grabs it with his hands where was the shield’s “sphere”. The shield was over the boat and a wet Yan falls to the boat’s floor.

The boats crew get surprising by this, and asks Yan what he was thinking, and he only ask:

_\- “This boat… goes to Kaigon… right?” –_

The question wasn’t strange at all, but the tone… It was like, if anybody doesn’t answer quickly, Yan was going to murder all of them in the spot. In fear, one of the crewmates nods, when Yan sees that, he sighs relievedly and fell sleep right away. The rest of the crew wasn’t sure what to do about him, they could return and left him, but they weren’t sure if Yan was actually that asleep, and they don’t have time confirm that afterwards, so they just let him be and continue with the trip.


	2. Dreams of shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yan is sleep on the boat, he get a very realistic dream that is related to the letter, he is in a deep darkness where he could only sees his body. Then, Yan heard a voice and when he follow it, he sees a light. Yan decides to go where is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy it and if you can do a feedback i truly appreciate it. Really.  
> This fanfic was originally thought like a NSFW-porn work, it still is, but the NSFW will appear in the last chapter, so the others chapter are context basically, that's why i this on "mature" category. 
> 
> PD: This fanfic will be divide in 4 chapters, the reason, i thought that if i just uploaded in one it will be too long. So as is said, divide and wins. XD

_\- “Where… where I’m?... I wasn’t in that boat?” – thought Yan as he got up._

Yan was standing in full darkness, he can’t see anything, the only thing that he could see, thanks to the light of the “sphere” of his shield, is his body. Noticing that he had not choice, Yan begins to walk, at first, only darkness awaits him, but in some point, Yan heard a voice, he turns his head, searching for its source. He exclaimed if someone could hear him, but he wasn’t answered, then he begins to run to, what he thinks, was the origin of the voice, he run and runs, but it was all the same, just darkness ahead. Seeing that nothing change, Yan decides to stop and exclaimed again if someone could hear him, but just like the last time, he wasn’t answered.

Yan was going to give up and turn to other side, but in that moment, he saw it… a little red light at the distance. Yan thought that he was hallucinating, but even when he cleans his eyes, the light was still there. Yan runs to where was it, the more Yan gets close to the light, the darkness around him little by little was replace by trees, grass and a dark red sky, but Yan didn’t notice that, until he saw leaves floats ahead him.

Yan looks arounds and find out that he was now in a forest, but before he could think about it, he hears that voice again, now from where that light comes from, but now, he can hear too screams and cries. Yan doesn’t waste any second and goes there… what he saw, leave him without words.

In front of him, a city, was consumed by fire and shadows. The light that guides him, wasn’t more than flares of chaos. Yan saw at the distance people trying to flee, but they were persecuted by shadows beast, Yan goes there to try to save them, but when he comes, it was already too late. Theirs corpses and blood were everywhere, even some were eating by the beasts. Those things were in all corners, searching new victims. Yan could evade them and try to search for other survivors, after all he stills hears pleads of help.

But in his search, Yan discovers a dark fact… these buildings, those streets, it’s somewhat familiar, but when Yan saw a draw, that person’s draw, in a decayed mural, he affirms his deepest fear, this destroyed city was his home, it was Kaigon. In that moment, Yan hears the same voice again, only that this time he listens his name and it was too close. Yan immediately knows from where it comes, he turns his head and see somebody not so far… only seeing the destroyed city. Yan, cautiously, walks to that person, despite don’t be so close, Yan felt his heart shrunken, not than that person was a treat, nor for the beast that were somewhat close them… It’s that the more that Yan get closes, the more he identified that person. It was until Yan was 2 meters from that person, that he discovers they identity… or in this case, his identity.

_“Why… why are you here? Why didn’t you try to save those people?!... Answer me!” Said Yan as he was shacking in fear waiting for the answer of this person._

_“Because… if I save them… you wouldn’t have come.” -Said the mysterious man._

Before he can answer, Yan hears a quick, but sharp sound and with it a great pain. Yan gradually begins to lower his head to his torso… only for see a hand-shape blade through his chest. After a second, that blade leave his body. Yan grunts as he knelt in pain, with his hand pressed on his wound, but even like that, Yan gradually stand up. His torso was covered in scarlet, his hands was pressing with a great force his wounds and even his mouth has traces of blood, but Yan didn’t care about that, he only cares about the person in front of him. He wants answers. was this person front him responsible of all this chaos?

Like a bad joke, when Yan could see again that person, now he was surrounded by shadows beast, before, Yan didn’t pay attention to them because he was focused on searching survivors, but now that he was this close… those shadows beasts were different from those that he normally fights, they didn’t even look like animals or some kind of creature corrupted, they look like… drawings.

Then, that person turns backs, to see a wounded Yan. Yan observes that this man has a familiar set of clothes, on his upper body: His arms were covered in tight black garments that mark his biceps, triceps, and shoulders. His pecs and abs could be seen, but they had scars, those shone in a purple-black light that extended on his body in form of little scars. In other hand, his lower body: that person have a pair of boots and tight white garments, that on his inner side his skin and muscle could be seen, and just like the rest of his body, it had little black-purple scars.

On his face, Yan observes that this person has his right eye corrupted: the pupil is yellow, the iris purple and the rest black. His hair was completely black and the other eye… was just like Yan remember.

_\- “So… it was really you… why did you do it?! Answer me!”- Said Yan with all his might, but like if that man likes to see Yan suffers, he only smiles to him and orders to his shadows to do the last attack._

_\- “ANSWER ME, S—”- Said Yan, as he was interrupted by a blade that beheaded him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this fanfic. If you can send some feedback i really appreciate it.


	3. Homeland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan woke from that dream, he still can't get out of his head the things that he saw, but at least he is happy that all that was just a dream. Then he see the seas and far he finally saw his destination, his homeland and where Su is waiting, Kaigon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was originally thought like a NSFW-porn work, it still is, but the NSFW will appear in the last chapter, so the others chapter are context basically, that's why i this on "mature" category. 
> 
> PD: This fanfic will be divide in 4 chapters, the reason, i thought that if i just uploaded in one it will be too long. So as is said, divide and wins. XD

_\- “SUUU!” – Scream Yan as he raises his hand, startle all the crew._

Yan was sat on the wood floor, his whole-body aches for his sleep, but at least, it was just a dream. The sun was on point and the waves sounded in all corners, Yan gets up from the floor and lets the morning breeze welcomes him. Yan stretches his body, decreasing his pain a little, then he goes to the front of the boat and from very far, he saw it, his homeland, Kaigon.

Yan gets out of the boat in the pier, not without first apologize to the crew for his unexpected coming, he tried to explain to them that he HAD to, lucky, everyone didn’t judge him or try to menace him, but that the next time if he wants a trip, he could just ask beforehand.

Just likes Yan remember, Kaigon was very lively, all the streets have their owns crowds, the stores always had clientele, and the kids where playing everywhere, and the best part is that Yan didn’t have to hide his identity as gyee, because there was normal to see humans, gyees, even humanoids creatures interact between each other.

Despite being happy to see his homeland after so long, Yan was still somewhat uneasy, the reason was that he still remembers that dream… How those beasts destroyed these streets that he walks right now and how they kill all this people. How was possible that such happy place can be turned in that living hell? Yan decides to forget it for a moment, and goes to his destination, after minutes he finally gets to that house, Su’s house.

Yan search for the spare key that Su hides, despites being his first time there, he knows about it because Su wrote him that, in case that he someday comes. Yan finds it, but before he enters, Yan listens a melody, it was very calm and simple, but it gives a sad feeling. Inside, it was very clean, and it give a fresh feel, he walks until a door, that for what he heard, behind was the origin of that melody.

Yan finds him ahead, he was lying on bed, his clothes wasn’t the usual ones, now he has some kind of robes, and his torso was covered in bandages. His hair was some kind odd, it wasn’t “spikey”, now it was smooth down. The sun, bathed him on its light through the window, give him a “holy” aura, he doesn’t perceive Yan, maybe because he was focus deeply on his play. Yan gradually closes to him, when Yan was like 10 cm from the bed, it was when Su finally perceive him, he stops playing and turns his head to Yan.

Before Yan could said something, Su jump on him and hug him, Yan wasn’t prepared for that reaction, and both of them fall to the floor.

_-“S-Su! Are you ok?!”- Said Yan, as he watches if Su was fine._

_-“You are… you are finally here.”- Said Su while he hug Yan more tight, and pressed his head on Yan´s pecs_

_-“Su?-“ Asked Yan_

Su raised his head, the first thing that Yan notices, was that Su’s right eye had bandages, but the next thing that he saw captured his attention, Su was crying, but he was crying in joy as he smiles, then, Su close his lips with Yan’s.

Yan really misses Su’s kisses, just like his art, they were very passionate and intense, but at the same time, his lips feels very soft and tender, it was like bite a flan and let its flavor invade all your mouth. Yan puts his hands behind Su’s head and press closer theirs heads, and lets the passion do the rest, after all, both haven’t been seen by long time.

After a while, and a lot of self-control, Yan separates his lips from Su’s, sighing loudly and leaving a trail between their lips, they saw each other for a while, Yan still see the lust and desire from Su’s eye, but he must stop, if they continue, Su can get more injured, so he got up with Su and puts him in the bed.

_\- “Su, are you fine? Did that fall hurt you somewhere?”- Said Yan as he inspect Su’s body_

_\- “… That’s… that’s all you have to say to me?”- Said Su a little mad._

_\- “What did you mean? Of course, I would ask that after a fall like that, the letter said that you were seriously hurt in battle. You can’t just move like you want!”- Said Yan, as he puts his hand in Su’s shoulders and looking at him right in the eye._

_\- “It’s just, that we haven’t seen for so long… And what did you mean by “the letter said”? - Said Su as he quits Yan’s hands from his shoulders._

Yan told Su how he gets to Kaigon, how yesterday he received a letter, that basically said: How Su’s life was in danger, after he was seriously injured by a shadow beast’s attack. How the Whites Turbans tried to maintain him alive and stopping his bleeding, and how lucky they were that his organs weren’t hurt that badly and could maintain him stable, but that he still got shadows traces on his body, at least, those were supposed to be disappear with time. After that and other topics, in the last part of the letter was written that Su was ordered to rest in his house, until he was full cure.

_\- “Even it says that a White Turban must see you daily, that the only reason that you aren’t on a hospital, was because they believe that if you were put in there, you will get more stressed and your injuries would heal more slowly… When I read that letter, you didn’t imagine the fear that I felt, for a moment, I thought that I wouldn’t never see you again… or feel you again. So please, don’t push yourself too much.” -Said Yan as he gradually knelt and look at Su, holding his hands as he speaks._

_\- “So, they sent you a letter… at least you come. I thought, that even like this, you wouldn’t have come.”- Said Su, as he smiles bittersweetly._

Before Yan could said something, someone ring the doorbell, Yan goes to the door and when he opens it, he saw a mailman with an eagle on his shoulder, the mailman got a little surprise when he saw Yan, but get happy, he told Yan that this letter was for him, despite being send to Su’s house, it comes from Broken Toe by Order of Equality’s eagle express, that explain the eagle, and have his photo on it. Yan already knows how send this… and for that reason, he didn’t want to read it, but he had to. He thanks the mailman and get the letter.

Yan doesn’t want Su see this, so he sat down on the sofa of the main hall and open the envelope. Just like he thought, the letter comes from his superiors, it basically said: First, Yan MUST return immediately to Mokaro’s altar. Second: Yan must explain his reason for his unexpected departure. Third, when he comes back, he was going to receive a severe punishment for his behavior. The rest of the letter explain how they know Yan’s ubication, they only had to ask to that mailman from Broken Toe, and how his decision affected Mokaro’s altar defenses.

_\- “I know it… in the end, you will just go like that”- Said Su behind Yan, surprising him._

_\- “Su! Why are you there? You must be in bed!”- Said Yan as he got up the sofa._

But, as soon as Yan was going to touch him, Su hits his hand away.

\- “That. Is what I should ask you. Yan.” -Said Su seriously as he looks Yan.

Yan feels goosebumps when Su looks at him, he has never seen that kind of gaze from Su, even if he can only see Su’s left eye, he could feel all his rage and disappointment… it was like look at a black void, where only darkness awaits… just like his dream.

_\- “Why did you even come here, Yan?”- Asked Su._

_\- “W-what do you mean…?”- Asked Yan._

_\- “Didn’t the letter say I was fine? That I just have to wait until my wounds heals?”- Said Su, showing now a “neutral” gaze, but that still have a passive-aggressive energy._

_\- “Y-yeah.”- Said Yan. Yan didn’t like where this was going, something was off, very off. There was a silence, Su still have that gaze, despite Yan already answered his question, but it was like Su still waits, trying to avoid more of this awkward silence, he said:_

_\- “I... I only want to be sure that you were fine… it’s true that the letter said that you were, but it said too that you were hurt badly, i… I was just worried about you.” –_

_\- “Worried?... about me? Pfffff.” -Said Su, as he covers his mouth._

_\- “Su?”- Asked Yan._

_\- “Pffff-hehehehe-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.”- Laughed Su loudly, as he rises his head with his left hand._

_\- “You? Worried? About me?! Hahahaha, and I thought that you don’t have a humor sense, Yan.”- Said Su as he smiles._

_\- “I wasn’t joking! I really am.” -Exclaimed Yan._

_\- “Then… I can make a very fair question? Why then, the first time that you ever come here, to your LOVER’S house, it must be when I was in the verge of death? All the times we’ve meet each other, it was because our missions matched on the same place, and the only thing that we were able to do, were kiss each other. Now, you come here and said that you are worried about me? -Said Su, calmly and menacing._

Ironically, when Su said that, somehow it calms Yan, he was feeling something off for a while, but if it was this, then he doesn’t have to worry that much, actually him and Su writes about this constantly and he feels lucky that he at least knows how to deal with this.

_-“Su, we already discuss this, the reason that we can’t see each other, is because both of us have an important duty, you forms part of the Withes Turbans, the best healers around luxium, thanks to them so many lives were saved from the grasp of the shadows, and I’m part of the Shadowhunters, humanity’s vanguard against the shadows. We can’t just have the privilege to be together like any couple…”- Said Yan sadly in the end._

_-“Hmph… I know that you would say something like that. You always do. “We have to abstain ourselves from our own happiness, for the greatest good.” It goes like that isn’t it?” -Said Su sarcastically._

_\- “I know that this is hard for you… It’s hard for me too. Did you really think that I don’t want to date, at least, one time with you? To observe the twilight like we do when we were kids? To just asleep at yours side?”- Said Yan._

_\- “Then why we don’t just do it?! You need me. I need you, why can’t we just be together like we want! I understand that our duty is important. I know that we are needed in other places, but it’s just the two of us, we aren’t THAT needed, it’s not like by our absence everyone—.” *SLAP* Said Su, as he was slapped on the end._

_\- “Aren’t we needed?... Su, every units matters, be a simple soldier or a commander. Maybe you just see that they will just lose two units, but in battle. In those situations that any second counts, where anyone can do an impact in the aftermath, where any mistakes could mean death… we are more than just two units. In the letter, it said that you saved like 10 lives before you were attacked, the Whites Turbans were already few in that moments, so it means that if you hadn’t been there, those 10 lives could have dies easily. At the same time, I’m a commander of the Shadowhunter, in my shoulders I charges with the lives of many soldiers. I leave them because I believe that they can fights on their own until I return, but if I just go by days, weeks or months. They will be helpless against the shadows!” -Said Yan, and now he was the mad one._

_\- “… So, you think that is fair, to give you all for others… even if it means, that you will always and always will be a Shadowhunter.”- Said Su._

_\- “Thanks to all of us, per day, many lives are saved and not only those that we are supposed to protect, but we also protect ourselves on the battlefield, didn’t you think about those lives that you saved on battle, because you were there? Thanks to you, they could see another day… It isn’t fair, but we can’t be together, but I like to believe that it’s for the greatest good, that it’s ok to sacrifice a few to save many.”- Said Yan as he puts his hand on Su’s shoulder._

_\- “If it’s like that, it isn’t mean that the only way for us to be together… is that we someday, go to the Grim Reaper’s waltz?”- Said Su as he looks at Yan, with sadness on his eye._

Yan wants to answer “no”, but even himself know that the path of the Shadowhunter is a very lonely and tragic one, he remembers when he oath to Su that after their training, they would be together, but after been in so many battlefields, after do so many missions. Yan discovered that he could just die in any moment and anywhere, and it didn’t help the fact that the Shadowhunters have been fighting for generations, because that means that like Su said, he will be a Shadowhunter for the rest of his life.

_\- “So, you will not answer, eh?... Don’t worry, I think that I finally understand you.” -Said Su as he pushes Yan’s hands from his shoulder._

There was a silence after that, Yan was gotten close to Su, and slowly he hugged him. Despite said that they both feel the same, Yan knows certainly that Su feels worst, at least Yan have friends between his men, he isn’t alone in this deadly life. But Su was different, He doesn’t have anyone, nobody could understand him or his way to see the world, even his Whites Turban’s partners, because that, he shut himself on his own world. Yan, his childhood friend and now lover, was the only human with whom talks and whom was most away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this fanfic. If you can send some feedback i really appreciate it.


	4. Confrontation between light and shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talk about their actual relationship, Yan decides that the best option is break up with Su, with the hope that he could finds other lover that could treat him like he deserves. But this only causes that Su finally snap, due this, the shadows of his wounds manifest and begin to corrupt him, Yan tries to resonate with him, but words won't reach him anymore. Now the only way for Yan to reach him, is fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was originally thought like a NSFW-porn work, it still is, but the NSFW will appear in the last chapter, so the others chapter are context basically, that's why i this on "mature" category. 
> 
> PD: This fanfic will be divide in 4 chapters, the reason, i thought that if i just uploaded in one it will be too long. So as is said, divide and wins. XD

He must protect Broken Toe’s Altar; he must train his men and stay with them on the battlefield… but he doesn’t must protect Su too? Protect him from those feeling, that are now torment him. Why everyone should be happy, but his most loved one can’t… He thought about this for a while, but now that he has Su in front of him… Maybe, the best move that he can make, is frees Su once for all, and then maybe someday, Su could find another person, that really treat him like he deserves. After all, this world is big and diverse, there must be someone that can understand Su.

_\- “Don’t you dare to say that!”- Exclaimed Su as he separates from Yan._

_\- “W-what?”- Asked Yan._

_\- “It is all in your freaking body. Did you really think that I couldn’t have noticed?!- “Exclaimed again Su_

_\- “It is for the best, we really tried to maintain this relationship, but it only makes you suffer, you wait and wait for me, but we both know, that is more possible that I die before I can even leave Broken Toe.”- Said Su as he holds his arms with his hands._

_\- “But… if you go… I will be completely alone. No! Please, Yan reconsider, the only thing I'd have left would be my paintings, and even they are changing! Before my pieces were so explosive with all kind of emotion, now I always see hate and loneness, if I’m already like this, I don’t want to imagine what would happen if you go. I would enter on an eternal void of sorrow and despair! Please… just don’t leave me alone.”- Said Su crying, as he knelt in front of Yan and hugs tightly his tights._

Yan felted so powerless, he just wants to see if his beloved was fine, and now that same person was knelt in front of him crying and begging to him to not get out of his life. But, before he could speak, he felt that odd feeling again. The same one that he felt when they begin to discuss, but now he felted it all over his body, his instincts told him that he MUST get out of there now. Then, he heard a laugh, Su’s laugh. He separates from Yan and get up quickly.

_\- “Yan! I-I think that I found a way for us to be together, you don’t have to leave me now!”- Said Su with a big smile on his face._

_\- “What did you mean, Su?”- Said Yan as he prepared himself for anything that could come right now._

_\- “It’s so easily. How I didn’t think about this before!? If you can’t be together with me because of the shadows… Then I just need to be a shadow myself! - “Said Su happy to Yan, as his left eye bright on an intense yellow._

Just when Su said that, his bandages begin to turn black, a miasma starts to come out from there. Now, Yan was sure about what that odd feeling means… It was his body trying to warn him about Su’s corruption! Yan tries to understand how this happened, he knows that negative emotions can manifest Perversion, a previous phase to Shadow’s corruption, but this was different, Su was in the last phase of it, were both shadows and his very being, begin to be one. If it were Perversion, it would have manifest like a double of Su.

Then he remembered. How can he forget about that! In the first letter, it said that Su have shadows traces on his body that were left by the Shadow Beast. Those were weak and were supposed to disappear over time, but after all this, of course they will be activated. What better negative emotion, that comes from a man that’s about to lose everything.

_-“ Su! You are not thinking clearly right now! The shadows try to control you using your emotions! You have to calm down.”- Shout Yan, trying to get close to Su with hopes that he, somehow, could calms his madness. But before his hand could reach his body, Yan feels a hit on his stomach that takes out his air and blow him away until he hits a wall._

Still on the ground, Yan gradually rise his head, to see what the hell hit him like that. What he saw caused him goosebumps, it was that “monster” the same one that he saw on his dream… or at least its arm, but there was a difference, this one doesn’t attack him with full bloodlust. Yan tries to get up, when he does it, he saw that there wasn’t an arm anymore, now there was two “monsters” and were beside Su, that still have a smile on his face.

_\- “You’re the one that don’t think clearly, my dear far star. You said yourself that we can’t never be together, that is even less possible that you die on battle. So, if I can’t be your lover, then I would be your enemy.”- Said Su, seriously on the end._

_\- “Su… Do you even know, what will happen if you go in that path? … We both would have to fight, and if it’s necessary… I could even have to kill you. Did you really want that?!”- Said Yan, trying to show the flaws of Su’s plan, hoped that Su would really see what it means to join the Shadow._

_\- “And that is exactly what I’m looking for.” Said Su calmly._

_\- “What?”- Asked Yan surprised._

_\- “Don’t you get it?! That way we will be always together. We will dance on the battlefield. While your men die and the shadows beast are destroyed, we will follow the tempo until one of us can’t dance anymore. Ah… I can already see it. I want to draw it. It will be the masterpiece that I was always searching. The love of two soulmates, that only could be express through the dances of the battlefields and only would be together peacefully, when they rest on the death’s embrace.”- Said Su with madness on his eye._

Then, Su begin to take off his bandages, as he laughs in madness. With his right hand, he takes off the bandages from his eye and with his left hand, those that covers his torso. Behind those, they were three big and deep scars, that begin on his abs and finish on his right eye, they shone in an intense purple-black light that expands on Su’s body in form of tattoos or “thunders”. On Su’s right eye, the pupil has a purple color, but his iris shine in a powerful yellow like his left eye.

Yan was shocked, he doesn’t know what to do, but if he doesn’t do something right now, Su will be corrupted by the shadows and then… and then, that nightmare… he didn’t want to think about what could happens next, he MUST stop Su right now and return him to his sense.

Yan, with his left hand, nails his ancient weapon-claw to the ground. Su felt a tremor, and when he saw outside the window, now there was now a big pillar surrounded by electricity, Yan lock-up them on the house. Then, Yan got up, but without his weapon-claw, both now looks on each other.

_\- “Jeje… So, you won’t even let me publish our art. That’s cold! But I guess that it suits you, but don’t believe, that I will just let you censor me.” -Said Su, as his monsters begin to be on guard._

_\- “I won’t kill you, Su. And I will not let you fall to the Shadows!”- Said Yan, as he charges towards Su._

When Su saw this, he orders a monster to attack, but Yan dodges it by climb up its body with his hands, doing a cartwheel on midair. In those seconds, before Yan does the cartwheel, he figured out that, after being on midair, he would be close enough to hit Su, so before he lands, with his feet, he hits Su on his head and almost make him fall, but before Su fells, Yan was already on the floor knelt in one of his knees. Then, Yan impulse himself toward Su and now he was above him with his lower body pressing Su’s torso. Yan’s hands were immobilizing Su’s wrists. Su tries to get off, but Yan will never lose at strength.

Yan was thinking in what to do now, he doesn’t have enough time to think in a good plan because Su’s monster were still there, despite having Su suppressed. So, Yan decides to apply the quickest solution.

_\- “Forgive me for do this.”- Said Yan._

_\- “Hypocrite, so after all you wi- AHHHHH!”- Said Su, but he shouted, when Yan breaks his right wrist with his hand._

Now that Su have his right hand useless, Yan quickly let it go and pulled out something from his bag on his belt. He takes out a shiny stone.

_\- “I needed to do that, to get this stone, with it you will finally return to your sense! Accept the light from the stars!”- Exclaimed Yan as he presses the stone on Su’s chest._

_\- “A-AHHH!”- Scream Su as he felt the light through his body._

Yan sees how little by little the shadows were disappearing from Su’s body and how those scars gradually were less prominent, he smiles knowing that if all goes right, Su would be purified soon, But.

\- “GHNN! Y-you! GET FUCKING OFF ME!”- Shout Su. Sending a shadow blast from the scars and send Yan flying again.

\- “Shit! It wasn’t enough! - “thought Yan as he gets up of the floor.

The stone doesn’t work and now Su’s conditions were worst, the scars on his body were so big now that now it looks like a big scar. His eyes were filled with rage, both have their pupil purple now, but the iris was still bright in yellow.

\- “…It wasn’t enough for you, right Yan?”- Said Su, as he looks at Yan with a mad smile while he grabs his broken wrist with his other hand.

\- “Not only you were planning to leave me, now you want to take my skills! How I can even draw now!... Je… jejeje-hahaha, now I get it! You never cared about me since the beginning, right?! You made me love you all these years, as you enjoy in my despair and loneliness, and now, that you are bored, you decide to throw me away like a broken toy, but before leaving me forever, you decide to play with me a last time. I’m wrong, Yan?!”- Said Su as he laughs in his own despair.

This is bad, Su was on the border between light and shadows, the only thing that maintain him in the middle, was the last trace of his love, but gradually that love was transformed in a dark obsession, when there isn’t more, in that moment, Su will be lost forever.

Yan wants to negate all that, but in this moment, it was meaningless trying to talk, Su’s mental state was so corrupted, words can’t reach him, so he goes toward Su and try to purify him again... if he fails again, it will be over... No! He will success this time, he must!

Just like the last time, when Yan was going toward Su, he orders a monster to intercept Yan, he tries to do his cartwheel again, but before he could climb the other monster hit him, sending him to the left corner. Su wasn’t going to fall on the same trick twice, so now he controls both monsters, if Yan does something to one, the other will react.

Yan tries and tries to get to Su, but always a monster intercept him, he does a counter, but the other one hit him anyway, usually deal with two shadows beast wouldn’t be a problem, but these two, were just too coordinated, even he tries to do a feint, but he fails. How much time Su have left? 5 minutes have already passed since they fight, maybe others 5 minutes, or 3, or the next one.

Yan clench his teeth and put his shield on his front, then the sphere that is inside it begin to shine, Su know what Yan is planning, and shouts to his monsters and they went to attack, but before their hands could reach him, a powerful lightning falls on Yan and the shockwave sends them flying backwards.

Su watches how Yan was now surrounded by an electric turquoise aura, he knows that Yan is serious now and he has all the odds against him, but even like that, even if he knows that he will lose or even die, Su was happy, maybe the world would never know, but right now Su was going to create his ultimate piece, if Yan will go out, then he will as well. Then, Su shouted to his monsters again, but instead attack, they begin to growth and more shadows begin to cover their bodies, then they put in front of Su.

Yan feels the light through his body, he didn't want to use this technique, because not matter how much he control this power, his opponents always finish very badly, in this case, it was sure that if he hits Su, he will die.So, he has to win without hit Su… it will be hard, but there’s not time to hesitation.

Yan went direct to Su, one monster tries to counter him, but he easily dodges its hits, then he kicks it to the right, the other tries to punch him, but Yan catch it with his hand, then he grabs its wrist, pulls it down and kick its jaw. The monster is sent towards the roof, and finishes stuck on it.

Su saw shocked how easily his monsters were defeated, he knows that Yan was strong in that phase, but he didn’t know that the gap was so big! Even with the shadows, he lost so pathetically! This was supposed to be his masterpiece, but now is trash, garbage, a full bullshit! Then, he remembered that Yan’s title wasn’t a joke, Yan form part of the best Shadowhunter that could be seen on this generation. Yan… was really something else compared to him.

Su tries to run, but he didn’t even turn back, when Yan charges to him and makes Su hit a wall, Yan was now in front of him, his left-hand press Su’s neck, hanging him enough that his body couldn’t move but that he could still be aware and talk.

_\- “Ack! S-so… th-that’s all… isn’t it? Now you can f-finally free me, and you w-wouldn’t ha-have to “worry” about me anymore”- Said Su between grunts._

_\- “… I already told that I will not kil you… Su”- Said Yan quietly._

_\- “You can drop the act, Yan! I know that i´m worthless to you now. I was a nice toy? Did I entertain you well? I want to know that before you throw me aw--.”- Shouted Su, with hate on his voice and tears on his eyes but was interrupted by Yan’s lips._

It was… strange, always that Su kiss Yan, Yan was “insipid”, it wasn’t that he kisses bad, but he doesn’t express anything, Su always interpret Yan’s kisses just like that, like kisses, but now… he felt something more. What it is? It was something powerful, a force that could defeat anything, but at the same time it can’t express itself… It was Yan’s soul, it’s so powerful, but so indecisive.

_\- “Stop saying those thing… please, I never saw you like that, the last thing that I would ever want is see you in pain. So please, stop hurting yourself like this.”- Said Yan as he hugs Su after the kiss._

Thanks to the kiss, some of Yan’s light went inside Su, causing the shadows to lose some influence on his thoughts, allowing Yan’s words get to him.

_\- “But what more could it be? You always write that someday you will come, but even in holidays you didn’t even visited me. You come here for first time, because you were told that I almost die, and you even thought to break up! You broke my right wrist, the one that I used to express myself. If you think that I hurt myself, then you should see yourself!” -Shouts Su as he clenches his left hand._

Su, deep on his heart wants to believe in Yan, but the facts tell otherwise, he didn’t want to feel pain anymore for this loneliness, but then, Yan stop hugging him, and looks at him, in that moment, Su for the first time saw tears on Yan’s eyes.

_\- “You are right… I made you wait for so long, and when I thought that you were dying, is when I came, but for what? To just leave immediately… I always thought that the right thing is sacrifices yourself for the sake of others, I repeated that to myself every time that I wanted to see you, because I know that you want this more than even myself and looks what happen. You even were corrupting! That’s why I wanted to break up, I didn’t deserve you Su, you deserve someone that can love you properly. I just can’t be that person, because like you said. I’m and always will be a Shadowhuner.”- Said Yan as he grips Su’s shoulders and cries with a bittersweet smile on his face._

_-“Yan… but I- AGGHH!”- Said Su but was interrupted by pain._

A sharp pain run through Su’s whole-body, he presses his scar with his left hand and begin to shout and grunt. Yan holds Su and ask what is happening, but then he looks that Su’s eyes, that madness was returning, the shadows were trying to corrupt him again. Before it happens, Yan got from his bag another shiny stone.

\- “Su, listen to me! I know that you want to talk about this now, but right now I need to purify you, the shadows are trying to corrupt you again and this phase is almost on its limit, if I can’t purify you now… never mind, just let the light travel through your body.”- Said Yan as he begins to press the stone to Su’s breast.

Su grunts in pain as the light cover him, but this time he didn’t try to apart Yan, but the shadows doesn’t disappear, Yan didn’t understand what happens and try to apply more flux to the stone.

\- “Yan…”- Whispers Su as Yan gasp and looks at him.

\- “I can… really trust you this time?”- Asked Su as he grunts, while his pupils were turning purple.

\- “Of course!”- Answer Yan.

When Yan said that, Su grins and with the little force that he had, he goes to Yan and kisses him again, Yan just embrace Su, and the stone, due the flux of both, shines intensely, covering all in a white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this fanfic. If you can send some feedback i really appreciate it.


	5. Just lets enjoy this moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that, Su woke up on his bed and thought that maybe all was a dream... only to find Yan on his side, they talk about what happen and what will happens next. They don't know what could happen, but now that they have the chance, they only want to at least enjoy this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was originally thought like a NSFW-porn work, it still is, but the NSFW will appear in the last chapter, so the others chapter are context basically, that's why i this on "mature" category. 
> 
> PD: This fanfic will be divide in 4 chapters, the reason, i thought that if i just uploaded in one it will be too long. So as is said, divide and wins. XD
> 
> So yeah... this maybe is the chapter that you search on the beginning xD so... here it is.

Su opens his eyes but close his right eye as soon he felt pain on it. He was laid down on his bed, and for how it looks outside from the windows, it still had to be daylight… Or maybe, it always been. Su thought that maybe, all that was just a dream, that born from his deepest desires. But when he tries to get up, Su felt a sharp but painful pain that comes from his right wrist. Su grunted and let a little shout escape from his mouth, but before he cursed, he heard his voice.

\- “Are you ok, Su?!”- Said Yan as he rises his head from the pillow.

Su was shocked, Yan was on his side, and… doesn’t have anything on his upper body! Su could see his voluptuous pecs and his toned abs, it’s true that Yan usually don´t use clothing on his upper body, but this time he literally don´t have anything on. Su didn’t noticed, but his face was red.

_-“Eh… Su?”- Said Yan as he notice Su’s red face._

_\- “Y-Yan! Wait… So, that wasn’t a dream?”- Asked Su, happy in the end._

Yan was surprised by the answer, but then he smiles and hugs Su gently.

_\- “No, it wasn’t.”- Answer Yan._

Yan explains that after that incident, he woke up at night and Su was still unconscious. Yan checked him and for what he saw, Su have only physicals wounds, those that Yan provoked, but those shadows’s remains were gone for good. He was purified successfully. Then, Yan charges Su and put him on his bed, he thought that it will be good to call a Kaism, but if the church discover that Su was almost corrupted, he could lose his job like a White Turbans. So, he decides to give him first aid and let the dreams do the rest. Then, Yan tries to order the house after all that, and when he finished, he asleep with Su.

_\- “Hmph! To think that Yan, the most disciplined ShadowHunter, now not only broke the rules, but also ignore his superior’s orders.”- Said Su chuckling a little at the end._

_\- “S-Su, not say it like that… but you’re right, after my training, I only lived for the ShadowHunter goals, I never tried to disobey them, because if we didn’t protect humanity from the shadows… Who will? But after that, I finally accept that even we ShadowHunters have a live outside, that we aren’t just warriors with the only purpose to kill shadows and if we try to negate it, we only will hurt those that love us.” - Said Yan as he grins bittersweet._

\- “Yan… I only tried to icebreaker…” Said Su.

\- “ah… sorry. It just, that I’m still shocked, in one day I almost lost you, I doubt about my whole-life job and I saw how badly I treated you all these years. I… I still need time, that is all.”- Said Yan as he shivers.

But then, Yan felt something behind that pulls his head and then he was again on Su’s lips. When they finish, Yan asked surprised why Su used his right arm, if his wrist was broken.

_\- “I don’t know, it still hurt as hell, but I think that you needed that.”- Said Su as he contains his pain._

Yan was quiet for a while, but then he puts above Su as he gently puts Su’s right hand below him.

_\- “Yan?”- Su asked confused._

_\- “You always know what to do, isn’t it?... Su, I don’t know what will happen next, even if we talk, there isn’t a guarantee that our relationship will improve. So, now that we have this chance... Wo-would… y-you like… to do “it” … with me?”- Said Yan happy, but nervous at the end._

Su never saw it coming, of course he always wanted to have sex with Yan, but he thought the HE would be the one whom would take the initiative, not Yan. At first, Su was processing what just happened, while Yan was now the one whom had a red face, but then Su laughed, Yan exclaims Su to not laughs, that only asking, was killing him of embarrassment.

Su apologized and explain that this is the first time that Yan proposed something, that to top it off, was having sex. But then, he asked Yan what he would do, because despite Su WANTS to do it, he can’t really move that much, due his broken wrist and the rest of his wounds. Yan, still nervous, just says that he just must be still.

Yan lowered his head to Su’s abs, now there were scratches, but those three scars were still predominant, then Yan licks one of them, Su shivers as he felt Yan’s tongue. Yan followed the scar trace and passed his tongue abdominal by abdominal, until he comes to Su’s pectorals where he plays a little with Su’s nipple, after he finishes, he goes back and do the same to another scar.

_\- “So, you begin by attack my wound? That’s… very unusual, jeje. Do you have a fetish for it?”- Said Su, between moans and chuckles._

_\- “O-of course not! It’s just, that they look good on you…” -Said Yan nervous._

Su laughs at that, he never expected someone as serious as Yan would be this mess on bed, it was like saw him drunk… and at both cases, Yan looks so cute. After Yan finishes licking the scars, he goes to Su’s face, where a happy Su waits for him, then Yan kiss him again, but this time it was a French kiss, both were moaning as their tongues dances on their lips. Usually, one of them would try to dominate the other, but this time they just want to taste their flavor.

Yan was so focused on the kiss that when Su squeeze his ass, he lifts his head surprised, but Su didn’t let him go, he uses his abs and lifted his head, letting Su on the same height that Yan. Letting them continue with their kiss. After a while, Su stops kissing Yan, leaving a trace that connect their lips. When Su could see Yan’s face he didn’t expect what he saw: Yan was breathing heavily and when he squeezed his ass he moans, loudly, and his eyes were full of lust.

_\- “S-Su?”- Asked Yan as he sighs._

_\- “W-what happen?”- Said Su as he contained his desires._

_\- “I-I think… that I feel… your dick.”- Answer Yan._

And in that moment, Su can’t take it anymore, he bites his lower lip and in a second, with the hand that squeezed Yan’s ass, he put it on his back and push him to him. Before Yan could crush Su with his body, he puts his forearms above him in a way that they impact with the bed before him, this causes that Yan was now centimeters above Su.

Yan, scared, ask Su why he did that, he could get worst for doing things like that, but Su only said that all was fine, that they could see that other time, but before Yan could answer, Su invade his neck, caused that Yan moans again. Su bites and kiss Yan’s neck left brushes all over his neck.

-“See? Let’s just… enjoy this moment. We can see the rest afterward.”- Said Su as he leaves Yan’s neck.

Yan looks on Su’s relaxed grin. how can he stay so relaxed? literally not long ago he almost was consumed by the shadows and even he has his right wrist broken. Now he is like nothing of that happened, Yan always thought that Su is too carefree… but that is also something he likes.

\- “Je!... You know what, for the first time I will just let me go.”- Said Yan happily as he lows to Su’s hip.

Despite Su knows what will happen, he can’t help but shiver when Yan licks the top of his dick, Yan plays with it like if it was some kind of popsicle, he kisses it and pass his tongue on his hole. Su was grunting in pleasure, he wants to deepthroat Yan, but he wants to keep it easy for him. But then, out of blue, he felt how all his dick was warmed. He refuses to believe it, but then when he lifts his head, he saw it, he saw how Yan swallowed all his dick.

Su wants to keep it easy for him, because this is literally their first time, but then Yan just swallowed all his dick… Su forgot how passionate Yan is, he just gives his all, even if he isn’t familiar with it, he always told Yan to calm down and relax a little bit, but that passion that he has… it something that inspire Su.

Yan continues his blowjob, sometimes he goes for half and others for all, but he always goes in a constant pace. While his mouth was busy, he uses his hands to squeeze hard Su’s pecs, Su startled but let Yan continues. Just when Su was on the edge, Yan stops with a “pop” his blowjob, he was breathing heavily, all his pecs and abs were covered in sweat and some of pre-cum.

\- “Sorry about that, it just… is too thick”- Said Yan panting.

Yan was waiting for Su’s answer, but he only felt a hand behind his head, and just like that, his mouth was again full of Su’s dick, but this time he doesn’t have control. Su was pulling Yan’s hair up and down as same as his hips.

_\- “I’m sorry Yan! With that face… Fuck! I can’t take it anymore!” -Said Su as he speeds up his pulls._

After a while, with a last but hard pull, Su cums on Yan’s mouth. Yan swallowed all, without spilling any drops and could finally take out Su’s dick and breathe. Su was happily tired by this and lay down as he caught air. But when he didn’t hear Yan, he gets up to see what happen, only to see a Yan with his hand on his throat and some tears on his eyes.

_\- “Yan are you alright!? Did I… did I hurt you? I knew that this could be too much for you, but I thought… I thought that you were going to surpassed that like you always do. Sorry”- Said Su worried as he hugs Yan._

Su expect that all was over, that he screws up their first time only because he couldn’t control his desires, but then he heard Yan’s laugh, when he looks at him, he was smiling.

_\- “Didn’t you said… that we would see all that afterwards? I too thought that I could handle that… but I guess that even I need to train on this, jejeje.”- Said Yan as he patted Su’s head._

Yan puts him down on bed again, then he asked Su if he can close his eyes, Su was confused but as Yan insisted on it, he agreed, Su don’t know what’s going on, the only thing that he could say is that Yan was moving. After a while, Yan said he can open his eyes, and what he sees is… a cake. A big, muscular, and round cake. Yan has his thick ass in front of Su.

_\- “I heard that I need to prepare myself before… could you… help me there?”- Said Yan naughtily._

Su didn’t have to heard twice to eat that cake, Yan shivers when he felt Su’s tongue on his asshole, but he can’t wait that Su do all, so he lows his head to Su’s flaccid dick, and begin to lick it. At first it didn’t get up, but after a while it reborn again and is hard as a rock, when Yan see this, he does his blow job.

Su can’t get enough of Yan’s ass, it tastes and smell so good. And his asshole, it was so pink and tight that he really wants to see it open, with his tongue he penetrates it, it is warm inside. Su tries his best to a least allow his tongue to move freely inside. When he finally does that, he stops his rimjob, allowing him to moan due Yan’s blowjob but far to finish, with his left hand he inserts one finger inside. Yan stops his blowjob only to moans and grunts due to that finger, but Su continues.

Su then combines his finger with his tongue, causes Yan to shiver and grunts sometimes as he sucks Su’s dick, but he decides that this time he will hold firm. but then, a loud moan escapes his mouth when he felt his asshole is been more open, he didn’t have to see what happens there, he felt how Su now used two fingers, that even were scissors him, Yan felt… strange, that feeling was so odd, but at the same time it feels good, he didn’t want that Su stopped. But.

_\- “I think that it will be enough.”- Said Su, as he takes out his covered fingers from Yan’s ass and give it a slap._

Yan was still somewhat nervous, but his lust makes him moves. Now he was above Su, his legs were side to side from Su’s abs, with his thick ass behind Su’s dick. Yan put it between his buns and let it slide between them, when Su’s dick touch his asshole, Yan can’t help but shiver and moan, right now it is very sensitive there, after all it was opened not so long ago.

Then, when Yan can’t take it anymore, he lifts his lower body, and align his asshole with Su’s dick. Su observe all with a grin on his lips. And then, Yan begins to fuck himself, he slowly was introducing Su’s dick inside him, between more he inserts, tighter he felt his asshole and fuller his stomach. At first, he had his eyes shout by the pain, he thought that he will reaps apart, and his hand was squeeze something.

In that moment he felt Su hand and when he opens his eyes, he not only saw Su’s face, but he could also see than that “something” that he grasps, was really Su’s breast and were bleeding, he even left scratches on it. Yan was a little worried, after looks on Su’s face not only It calms him, but also give him courage to continue, then he keeps going, but now he will have his eyes open. After a while, he finally reaches Su’s crotch, he felt so full but so good with himself.

But this isn’t finishes yet, just like he goes down, he begins to go up. It was more easily, but he still feels the void on his ass. After doing it 5 times, Yan finally could ride Su, at first there were pain and pleasure, but after a while Yan only feels pleasure and his dick arise and get hard. By other hand Su was still, but he enjoys the view, Yan’s pecs bounce all time and the smell of sweat on Yan’s body made him crazy with Yan’s ride.

The room was filled with moans and grunts from these two, Yan moans more, he says Su’s name and even press his nipples with his hands. Su for his side grunts more, but he slaps with his left-hand Yan’s ass when he could.

_\- “S-Su!”- Exclaimed Yan._

_\- “What happen?”- Answered Su._

_\- “I-I-I think. Ahh~ I think that I. mphh~ I will come!”- Said Yan between moans._

_\- “Jeje, I. Ngh! I feel the same!”- Said Su between grunts._

_\- “T-then let’s come together!”- Exclaimed Yan._

_\- “You didn’t even have to say that”- Answered Su._

Then both begin to move more, Su tries to lift his hips as Yan was ride him faster, the friction and heat between them intensifies. Using his abs’s strength, Su got up and hugs Yan tightly, and then that moment came.

_\- “SUUUUUU!”- Exclaimed Yan as he came._

_\- “YAAAAAAN!”- Exclaimed Su as he came._

Su comes deep inside Yan, filling him. Yan comes all over his abs, pecs, and face, but he is so into in pleasure, to care about that. Both were gasping for a while, Yan with his last strength, takes out Su’s dick from his asshole and after that he falls with his back on Su’s left side.

\- “That… that was really… something”- Said Yan between gasps.

\- “It really is, but it lacks something”- Said Su as he looks on Su.

Yan was going to ask, but then he saw how Su close to him and with his mouth he begins to lick Yan’s cum from his pecs and abs, Yan shivers for a while but he let Su be. Su didn’t lose any drop, he left cleaned those abs and pecs, but before he goes to Yan’s face, he sucks and play with Yan’s nipple, left them very swollen and red.

When he goes to Yan’s face, he clean it all, and when he finishes, he just looks on his face. It still has pleasure from his nipples and was cute that way. Then Su kissed him, allowed them to taste Yan’s flavor. He tastes was very addictive.

After that, they just lay down on bed as they hug themselves, they saw from the window how that day was passing, but they just stay there… but maybe, it was because both wants that this moment will last forever.

_\- “Now what Yan?”- Asked Su, as he breaks the silence._

_\- “First, you must recover completely, and I must return to Broken Toe, but… after that, to be honest… I don’t know”- Answer Yan._

_\- “We could try thinking what to write to your superiors. Explains them why you leave and how could you have more freedom, but not only for you, for all your men”- Said Su._

_\- ““My men”? Since when you worried about other people problems?”- Said Yan._

_\- “Since we get like this… just like you, there should be many units in the shadowhunter that only want to be with their beloved, it isn’t like your superiors were bad, but… it is unfair for all of them to just fight and never see the things for what you fight.”- Said Su as he looks at Yan._

_\- “Do you think… that I could make it, Su? Change a group that is even more old that Never Isle?”- Said Yan as his hands were shaking._

_\- “To be frank, the odds tell otherwise… but we’re talking about you, the most determinate and stubborn person that I know. We have to at least try.”- Said Su as he grasps Yan’s hands with his left-hand._

_\- “Thanks.”- Said Yan as he smiles._

_\- “And if you want more motives, if we success, next time when I’m cured. I will let you top.”- Said Su as he grins._

Yan laughs on that and the silence comes again, but this time they let it be, they soon would have to depart away again, but at least, they want to be together a little more time.

\- “Su… I love you. Never forget that.”- Said Yan as he hugs Su more.

\- “I will never doubt it again. I love you too, Yan.”- Said Su as both begins to sleep on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this fanfic. If you can send some feedback i really appreciate it.  
> I would try to do others fics on English, but this time maybe i would try to be more direct, or otherwise, i could try to write a more complex story... I will think about it later, but for now like i said i hope that you enjoy and likes this fanfic. Until next time, SableXD out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this fanfic. If you can send some feedback i really appreciate it.   
> In other topic. Do you think that i pass too much with the context? like is best if i just writes the porn and don't try to give it too much context.


End file.
